Some crazy secrets between a pregnant android
by lary-chan
Summary: Vegeta is trying to tell goku about his feelings for him when Juunanagou comes up with the theory that he's pregnant and Trunks get's killed, blah, blah, blah...


Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything in this fic. We just own our idea and that's about all.  
  
Warning: This fan fic contains language, violence, sexually explicit dialogue and homosexual contents. Some material may not be suitable for some readers. Those who are offended discontinue reading now. (Rated R)  
  
Story: Vegeta is about to tell Goku about his feelings for him when Juunanagou makes the big mistake by telling Vegeta he's pregnant. Although Vegeta has nothing to do with Juunanagou, Vegeta loses out on the opportunity of being with Goku when Trunks is thrown into the mix. Can Vegeta still get Goku without killing anyone? I think not… Tee hee…  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to see the sun shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Stupid sky, why does it look like that?" He grumbled and got out of his bed.  
  
He walked over to the closet and put some clothes on. When he was finished getting ready he went out into the front yard.  
  
Some children where playing peacefully in a playground across the street. Vegeta smirked to himself and blasted it for fun.  
  
Vegeta started to think about Goku, the one thing he thought about all day. When should I tell him?  
  
He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and took to the air. She decided to visit Goku and ask for a sparing session.  
  
He arrived at the Son house, and knocked on the door.  
  
Goku opened it and was yawning and rubbing his eye. "Oh Hey Vegeta, why are you here so early?"  
  
"Dammit Kakarot, it's twelve in the afternoon. And you were still sleeping?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Well, sort of yeah." Goku answered, still looking half asleep.  
  
"I want to train with you, now!" Vegeta ordered angrily. "So wake up and get ready!"  
  
"But Veggie-chan, it's still to early!" Goku complained.  
  
"I said now!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and let Vegeta into the house. He went into the bedroom and got ready. Vegeta waited for him in the kitchen, while eating out of the fridge.  
  
"Okay, where do you want to--- Hey! Quit eating all of my food dammit!" Goku yelled and slapped Vegeta.  
  
"Hey watch it, bitch slapping isn't nice." Vegeta told him. "We're going out to a place where I always train, and you're coming with me."  
  
"Whatever, let's go." Goku sighed and followed Vegeta out the door.  
  
The two Saiyans flew over to a deserted area where Vegeta came often.  
  
"Okay… Let's see how much stronger you've gotten." Goku smiled.  
  
"Actually, I don't want to fight." Vegeta retorted.  
  
"What the hell? What the fuck did you drag me out here for then?!" Goku asked in annoyance.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Vegeta replied. "About something important."  
  
Goku watched Vegeta's eyes meet his. "And I take it you want me to listen."  
  
"Well I don't know, maybe!!" Vegeta yelled sarcastically.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Go ahead then."  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply. Shit, how the hell am I going to say this? "Um, I… Goku, I really, really like you." He finished, blushing.  
  
Goku stared at him. "Hahaha! Great joke Vegeta! That was great!" Goku laughed.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the ground. Goku heard a small whimper from him, Vegeta put a hand to his face.  
  
"Um, Vegeta, are you okay?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
"Kakarot, how could you?" Vegeta cried. "You thought that was a joke?"  
  
Goku felt terrible. "Um, well not really. I was kidding!" He laughed stupidly.  
  
"No you weren't. How gullible do you think I am?" Vegeta asked angrily. "I can't believe you thought that was a joke!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta." Goku apologized. "I know what you meant."  
  
"The question is do you care?!" Vegeta yelled. "Knowing you, probably not."  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Goku said and gave Vegeta a hug. "Please don't be angry with me."  
  
Vegeta squeezed Goku tighter and closed his eyes.  
  
Goku smiled and ruffled Vegeta's hair softly.  
  
Vegeta pulled away and lunged towards Goku. Their lips were about to touch when Juunanagou, an android, came running up to them.  
  
"Vegeta! I have something to tell you!" He panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Vegeta pulled away from Goku and turned to him. "What is it now android? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. But I have to tell you, I'm pregnant." Juunanagou finished.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared at him. "But… How can that be?"  
  
"Vegeta, did you get him pregnant?" Goku asked suspiciously.  
  
"No way! It wasn't me! My sperm count is probably zero!" Vegeta protested.  
  
"Then how the fuck did you get pregnant?" Goku asked Juunanagou.  
  
"I have no idea, but that's what the test says." He answered. "The only person I've slept with is Vegeta."  
  
"You did not you sick freak! I'm still a virgin!" Vegeta yelled, still hugging Goku.  
  
Everyone stared at Vegeta in silence.  
  
"Ooh, that did not come out right…" Vegeta sighed. "Anyway, the only person you've ever fucked is yourself!"  
  
Suddenly Trunks came running over to the three. "Hey guys, can I talk to Goku alone for a minute?"  
  
Vegeta paused. He's gonna tell Goku he likes him! No way am I letting the brat get away with something like that! "No way! Now beat it you bitch lover!"  
  
Trunks blinked. "Sorry Vegeta, but I have to tell Goku that I like him." Trunks said.  
  
Goku and Vegeta stared.  
  
Vegeta held out his hand and blasted them calmly. "Ah, that's better."  
  
Goku stared at him. "Um… Okay. You just killed Juunanagou and Trunks."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Vegeta muttered.  
  
Then Vegeta and Goku finally kissed.  
  
Suddenly Gohan came running up to them. "I have something to tell you guys!!"  
  
"Crap." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
End.  
  
Authors: That was really pointless and very short. But yes, we had to write it. To make fun of Trunks and Juunanagou. But can you blame us? Those two are the worst characters of Dragon Ball Z  
  
Sorry if you like Trunks or Juunanagou, but that's our opinions.  
  
Written by Bloodflame and Dragon Demon 


End file.
